heartsofironfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гражданская война
Гражданская война — это особенность, в которой страна распадается на два отдельных враждующих государства, каждое с целью полной аннексии другого. Пока эти условия соблюдены, любая страна в игре может столкнуться с гражданской войной с любой идеологией противостояния друг другу. Начало войны Гражданские войны могут начаться из-за народной поддержки определенной идеологии. Если поддержка определенной идеологии, которая в настоящее время не правит в стране, становится слишком большой, они начнут требовать смены правительства. Если игрок игнорирует стремление к реформе или активно отказывается провести реформу, вероятность возникновения гражданской войны возрастет. Затем начнется событие, позволяющее игроку выбрать свою сторону. Влияние на общественное мнение Игрок может влиять на идеологический состав своего собственного населения, выбирая подходящего министра. Это приведет к тому, что они могут выбрать между усилением поддержки госпереворота или поддержкой идеологии среди населения, что ускорит рост идеологии. Хотя выбор народной поддержки не делает невозможным совершение переворота, он повышает шансы на проведение гражданской войны перед переворотом. В то время как министр, продвигающий определенную идеологию, активен, могут происходить случайные события, которые влияют на идеологию страны или добавляют национальные духи, что ускорит преобразование. В качестве альтернативы, страна может также влиять на идеологию другой страны, поддерживая ее ценой политической власти. Другие страны могут сделать то же самое. Некоторые национальные духи и министры правительства имеют в своей характеристику «Защита от смены идеологии». Этот показатель снижает эффективность подрывной деятельности других стран, в результате чего можно снизить вероятность возникновения гражданской войны из-за поддержки иностранной идеологии. Гражданские войны также могут быть спровоцированы попытками переворотов, финансируемых из-за рубежа. Для этого страна должна поставлять 200 политической власти (0,5 в день) и пехотное снаряжение. Когда начинается гражданская война, страна распадается на два отдельных образования. Количество провинции, отданных восставшей стороне зависит от поддержки идеологии повстанцев среди населения страны. По этой причине для эффективных переворотов рекомендуется, чтобы действие «Поддержка переворота» сочеталось с «Повышением популярности партии», поскольку увеличение поддержки идеологии выше также увеличит размер отколовшегося государства. Обе стороны, лоялисты и повстанцы, немедленно вступают в состояние войны друг с другом, борясь за объединение страны под своим флагом. После начала гражданская война будет действовать как обычная война с победными очками, которые в конечном итоге приведут к капитуляции по мере их уменьшения. Единственное отличие состоит в том, что на оккупированной территории, принадлежащей другой стороне, отсутствуют законы о оккупации. Распад страны После начала гражданской войны, страна делится на две пропорциональные части: либо по заранее заданному сценарию, либо по поддержке восставшей стороны. Например, гражданская война в Испании с заранее приготовленным сценарием делится 50%/50%, Франция — 80%/20%, а советская гражданская война с сценарием может составлять 82%/18%, 70%/30% или 50%/50%, в зависимости от обстоятельств. Дивизии, корабли, военно-воздушные силы, накопленное оружие делятся по процентам. Обе страны унаследуют все завершенные и находящиеся в стадии выполнения задачи и исследования. Однако обе страны не являются равными. Одна из них считается изначальной страной, в то время как другая отколовшейся нацией. Первоначальная нация сохраняет свой тег страны, даже если теперь она имеет другую идеологию и название, тогда как нация-осколок получает новый тег с припиской, в виде цифры. Первоначальная нация получает всех наемных политических советников, адмиралов и генералов. Она также сохраняет всю накопленную политическую власть и неизрасходованные бонусы на исследования. Фракция осколков не получает ничего из этого. Influencing ongoing civil wars Civil wars can be influenced by foreign nations in many ways. The two most notable include sending volunteers and lend-leasing equipment. Once a civil war breaks out, the nation that supplied Infantry equipment for the rebels can offer further support by providing additional equipment through Lend-Lease. In addition to supplying basic things such like Infantry Equipment, a nation can also choose to provide advanced equipment like Tanks and/or Artillery for the rebels. This can allow the rebels to more effectively supply their military which can grant them an edge over their opponents. Sending volunteers is another way to influence the progression of a civil war and can also be used to gain combat experience without actively joining the war. In order for a nation to be able to send volunteers to aid one side in a civil war, the sending nation must be at peace with the target side (though not necessarily the opposing side) and must not be in a faction with the side they intend to support. In addition to that, the sending nation must have enough army divisions deployed to send volunteers. The number of divisions that can be deployed is 1 division for every 20 active divisions (rounded down, so with 19 or fewer no Volunteers can be sent). For example 176 active divisions means 8 divisions where 181 would mean 9 divisions could be deployed as volunteers. Note that a division with only 1 battalion in it counts as much as one that has 25. The minimum of 20 divisions with 1 infantry will enable 1 volunteer division to be sent. The sending country must have at least 30 divisions to send volunteers at all. Added to this is one division per 20 provinces in the destination country. Заскриптованные гражданские войны Заранее заскриптованные гражданские войны происходят в тот момент, когда это и было в реальной истории. Единственным примером заранее подготовленной гражданской войны является Гражданская войны в Испании. В данном случае разделение страны основано на исторических обстоятельствах. Хотя эта гражданская война и была заранее спланирована, она также может быть затронута иностранным влиянием и поддержкой добровольцами и экспедиционными корпусами. Стратегия Civil wars can be incorporated into military strategy if one so chooses. A nation can choose to start a civil war in a another nation to weaken them prior to invading them. An example could be starting a civil war in the to weaken the country before invading it. However, one should be mindful that if a break-away state is fighting a civil war and its opponents are taken out by a foreign power, the break-away state will retain control of its initial territory while the foreign powers will only be able to make demands on the nation they targeted, due to them being separate entities. This means you will not be able to make any demands on territory controlled by the rebels once the peace conference starts, meaning that starting a civil war to safeguard an invasion turns the conquest into a two-stage affair. Invading and defeating the target nation first, then invading and defeating the rebels after that. Категория:Механики Категория:События